The proteoglycan 4 (PRG4) gene encodes highly glycosylated surface lubricating proteins named lubricin, megakaryocyte stimulating factor (MSF), or superficial zone protein (SZP). (See Jay, Curr. Opin. Orthop. 15, 355 (2004); U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,743,774; 6,960,562). Lubricin is expressed from the PRG4 gene (SEQ ID NO: 2) with a full length spanning 12 exons, although multiple, naturally occurring truncated versions have been reported. A large “mucin like” central domain of 940 amino acids (encoded by exon 6) comprises some 70+ KEPAPTT (SEQ ID NO:3)-like sequences and is glycosylated heavily. The glycoprotein comprises core 2 glycosylation residues and a multiplicity of core 1 glycans (O-linked β (1-3) Gal-GalNAc oligosaccharides), at least the latter of which have been shown to mediate its primary physiological function, boundary lubrication (Jay et al., Glycoconj J 18, 807 (2001)). PRG4 has been shown to be present at the surface of cartilage, synovium, tendon, and meniscus, in the tear film and at other anatomical sites. PRG4 has been shown to contribute to the boundary lubrication of apposing articular cartilage surfaces. PRG4 has been shown to exist not only as a monomer but also as a dimer and multimer disulfide-bonded through the conserved cysteine-rich domains at both N- and C-termini, (Schmidt et al., Biochim Biophys Acta. 1790(5):375-84 (2009); Kooyman et al., Paper No. 255, 56th Ann. Meet of Orthop. Res. Soc., 2010).
At the cartilage interface of synovial joints there are at least two physicochemical modes of lubrication in action. These have been classified as “fluid film” and “boundary.” The operative lubrication modes depend on the normal and tangential forces on the articulating tissues, on the relative rate of tangential motion between these surfaces, and on the time history of both loading and motion. The friction coefficient, μ (a dimensionless unit, ratio of the measured frictional force between two contacting surfaces in relative motion to the applied normal force), provides a quantitative measure of lubrication.
One type of fluid-mediated lubrication or “fluid film” mode is hydrostatic. At the onset of loading and typically for a prolonged duration, the interstitial fluid within cartilage becomes pressurized, due to the biphasic nature of the tissue, fluid may also be forced into the asperities between articular surfaces through a weeping mechanism. Pressurized interstitial fluid and trapped lubricant pools comprising hyaluronic acid may therefore contribute significantly to the bearing of normal load with little resistance to shear force, facilitating a very low friction coefficient. Also, at the onset of loading and/or motion, squeeze film, hydrodynamic, and elastohydrodynamic types of fluid film lubrication may occur, with pressurization, motion, and deformation acting to drive viscous lubricant from and/or through the gap between two surfaces in relative motion.
In boundary lubrication, load is supported by surface-to-surface contact, and the associated frictional properties are determined by lubricant surface molecules, i.e., lubricin species. This mode is important because the opposing cartilage layers make contact over +/−10% of the total area via interlocking, flattened asperities, and this likely is where most of the friction occurs. Boundary lubrication, in essence, mitigates “stick-slip” (Meyer et al., Nanoscience: Friction and Rheology on the Nanometer Scale, World Scientific Publishing Co. Pte. Ltd, River Edge, N.J., (2002), pp. 373), that is, spontaneous jerking motion that can occur while interfacing weight bearing cartilage surfaces are sliding over each other, and is therefore manifest as decreased resistance both to steady motion and the start-up of motion. Typical wear patterns of cartilage surfaces suggest that boundary lubrication of articular cartilage is critical to the protection and maintenance of the articular surface structure. For example, lubricin null mice show wear but newborn nice, which are not weight bearing, do not. (Jay et al., Arthritis and Rheumatism, 56:3662-3669 (2007).
With increasing loading time and dissipation of hydrostatic pressure, lubricant-coated surfaces bear an increasingly higher portion of the load relative to pressurized fluid, and consequently, μ can become increasingly dominated by the boundary mode of lubrication. A boundary mode of lubrication is therefore indicated by a friction coefficient during steady sliding being invariant with factors that influence formation of a fluid film, such as relative sliding velocity and axial load. For articular cartilage, it has been concluded that boundary lubrication is certain to occur, although complemented by fluid pressurization and other mechanisms. The lubrication mechanism at the interface of the cornea and eyelid during the eye blink does not involve a significant load, accordingly easing the physicochemical requirements for effective lubrication, and therefore is likely quite different from cartilage lubrication. However, it has been proposed that a boundary mode of lubrication can become dominant when tear film is compromised, such as in dry eye disease.
The two mechanical components of synovial fluid thought to be responsible for its remarkable lubrication properties are lubricin and hyaluronic acid (or hyaluronate or “HA”, hereinafter used interchangeably). Lubricin has been shown to function as a boundary lubricant in articulating joints and to protect cartilaginous surfaces against frictional forces, cell adhesion and protein deposition. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,960,562 and 6,743,774 disclose a lubricating polypeptide comprising substantially pure PRG4 isoforms, and methods of lubricating joints or other tissues by administering systemically or directly to tissues. HA per se has been shown to decrease μ over saline (0.12 in 3.3 mg/ml HA vs. ˜0.24 in PBS) at a cartilage-cartilage interface under boundary mode lubrication, and lubricin alone decrease μ to still lower levels, but synovial fluid comprising HA in combination with lubricin can impart to interfacing surfaces a coefficient of friction not achieved by lubricin alone or by synthetic mixtures of HA and lubricin. No synthetic composition of lubricin and HA has yet been able to fully duplicate the low coefficient of friction imparted by native form synovial fluid. HA from various sources and various molecular weights have been tested in admixture with lubricins expressed in vitro from synoviocytes, bovine lubricins, lubricins extracted from synovial fluid and “reconstituted” in HA, and lubricins expressed in microgram quantities in early efforts to make it using recombinant DNA technology.
Previous attempts at recombinant production of full length lubricin at a scale suitable for commercial exploitation have not been successful. The very low, single or double-digit milligram per liter rate of production of human lubricin species expressed from CHO cells is considered too low to support a commercial product. One approach to solving this problem was to truncate the number of repeats in exon six, and therefore reduce the mass of glycosylation side chains while retaining at least some lubricating ability (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,642,236 and 7,893,029). This approach reportedly resulted in a gross productivity (before purification) of the truncated construct of three to four hundred milligrams per liter.